darkened_dawn_vampire_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Llamas with Dolphins that come from nowhere
I've seen some strange things in my life on Darkened Dawn but this is something that mankind is just not ready for... -Goblino150 Overall Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Language: MLG Religion: Cancer the Powerful Phantom Lancer Strength: 5/10 Defense: 8/10 Magic: 6/10 Speed: 4/10 Physical Description The Random Llamas With Dolphins That Come From Nowhere are a random race of dolphin wearing llamas that come from nowhere. The are typically 8 feet tall and weigh 420 pounds. They have the torso of a human male and the head of a llama. They all wear dolphins on their heads that have oranges in their beak and these dolphins wear pilgrim hats. These RLWADTCFNs have a gold aura that comes from an unknown source. Language The RLWADTCFN speak the MLG language using "U W0T M8", "Get Rekt", and "1ll Kwikskop u!!!1(one)." Unfortunately Goblino150 does not speak MLG and therefore could not translate. Master Plan The RLWADTCFN have a masterplan that make the illuminati seem weak. They plan on taking out every human being into a RLWADTCFN with the submissive powers of Mountain Dew and Doritos. Goblino150 earned their respect and therefore was not harmed by the RLWADTCFN. Amongst themselves The RLWADTCFN see eachother as brothers and will not harm one another and work together to turn everyone into a RLWADTCFN. They create a sense of brotherhood amongst one another with a simple "U w0t m80?" If you show them respect they will most likely show you the same amount of respect. Dieties The RLWADTCFN have mentioned an all powerful being called Cancer the Powerful Phantom Lancer however Goblino150 has not met this god before. Powers & Abilities RLWADTCFNs possess the power of energy projection, invisibility, teleportation, flight, and putting people to sleep with pressure points. They also appear to have the power of regeneration however this is only 35% faster than a human being. Energy Projection: This power is capable of punching holes through brick walls Invisibility: This power is temporary and lasts long enough for a RLWADTCFN to sneak into a house Teleportation: This power is only available to some RLWADTCFNs it is unknown what qualifies a RLWADTCFN to learn this spell Flight: A RLWADTCFN is capable of flying extremely high in the air but they move fairly slow Pressure Points: RLWADTCFNs are masters of using a victim's pressure points to put someone to sleep and turn their victim into a RLWADTCFN Weaknesses The RLWADTCFN are only weak to 2 things from what Goblino150 has learned. The biggest one is the feeling of betraying their friends. For some reason RLWADTCFNs just cant handle guilt. The second thing about RLWADTCFNs are that they are epileptic and flashing a flashlight or having a dance party with lights will cause them to go through a violent seizure. Defending yourself If you have angered a RLWADTCFN then it is suggested you stay indoors and have a source of flashing light. Bullets and swords don't appear to do anything so just flash a light at one and they should retreat or have a seizure. If there is a group of them attacking they should retreat when one of their brothers falls.